Nick (Video Game)
Nick is an original character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season 2. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nick was possibly a hunter as he can use a rifle and also mentions going out hunting with his uncle Pete Family Although Nick acts with hostility towards Pete, Nick is in truth very close to Pete, who served as his paternal figure. As Nick's own father was apparently very ill-mannered, with irrational outbursts similar to those Nick undergoes, Pete took it has his responsibilty to raise him correctly. Pete has attempted to force reality onto Nick when he was both a child and an adult, teaching him how to hunt when he was young and continuing to tell him to grow up. Nick is shown to turn to alchohol out of depression after Pete's (determinant) death. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "Episode 6: All That Remains" Nick is first encountered as the group argues about how they should handle Clementine after her dog bite has a possible diagnosis as a walker bite. As Clementine wakes up, Nick presumes her to be reanimating, and accidentally pulls the trigger on his rifle. This startles both Clementine and the rest of the group, who then proceed to berate him. Nick is next seen escorting Clementine to the shed along with Luke, per se the group's agreement. After the group discovers that Clementine that she has surpassed the time limit for reanimation and has killed a walker that made it into the hole in the side of the shed, marking her survival skills as impressive, Nick apologizes to her about earlier as she is offered dinner. The player can choose to accept or reject the apology. The next morning, Pete, Clementine and himself venture to the river in order to check if any of their fish traps caught aquatic life. As they arrive, they are shocked to discover a massacre of people with bullet wounds in their heads, with one person still alive. While the three of them inspect the dead bodies, walkers emerge from the woods and ambush them. The player can choose to either save the ammoless and bitten Pete or choose to aid Nick, who has been surrounded and almost overrun by walkers. If the player chooses Nick, Clementine will cross over the river to help him. Clementine and Nick then watch as Pete is helplessly devoured by walkers on the other side. This clearly distresses and depresses Nick. If the player chooses to help Pete instead, Clementine will run over to former. The two of them then watch as Nick flees into the woods in order to escape the overpowering hoard of walkers, marking a possible status of his as unknown. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Nick has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Video Game Season 2 Trivia *He bears similarity to Kenny in appearance as well as personality: **Both sport a mullet. **Both have facial hair. **Both wear caps. **Both have a taste for alcohol. **Both become depressed after losing a family member. Kenny lost Katjaa and Duck, while Nick lost his mother and his uncle, Pete. (Determinant) **Both are very protective of their family members. *The symbol on his hat bears a resemblance to a symbol for the game, Halo: Combat Evolved Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Determinant